His Immortal Blizzard
by punygod
Summary: After displeasing her father, Nevada was banished from her realm, only to end up in Ohio with nothing but her husky. Soon, S.H.I.E.L.D takes her under their wing and begins to take care of her. Months later, they have her question Loki, God of mischief. Immortal to Immortal. How will Loki react? Can anyone stop Nevada from the dark road she's headed down? Does she want to be saved?


She sighed softly and tried to remain passive as Lei roughly grasped her hands from behind her back and jerked her from her spot. Lei was the head of the Guard that her father was so proud of, everyone in the Alfhiem realm expressed great fear of him and his group. They did do justice too, Lei was ruthless and mean. Even to his Kings daughter. Nevada gasped when she felt the cold shackle wrap around her wrists, immobilizing her pale hands. "Please Lei!"

Nevada didn't know what she was pleading for, but it wasn't for this. This hard treatment for what she did. Lei didn't respond, he only tightened his grip and began to push her forward. She was ashamed when they both left the security and privacy of her grand room, Lei and Nevada didn't meet the eyes of her people, for they were much too mad. The atmosphere in her home dropped ten degrees when her father came into view, after walking the halls for only but five minutes. Lei forced Nevada to fall on her knees by slamming his sharp elbow into her spine.

Her knees collided with the golden floor, making her cry out and gasp.

"Please father. Don't do this!" Her voice once musical and free was raspy with tears and desperation. She was smart, Nevada knew what he plan to do next and it sent chills creeping down her injured spine.

Her father stood at a short 5'6 but despite his short height, he had a dominating presence that attracted everyone's eyes in the room. His face was usually calm and passive, like hers, but as of right now, it was deadly and empty. Nevada's father stood, his furs catching the light from the two violet suns, he walked stiffly until his face was looking down at her. "For your unholy activities, I will send you to Midgard. Do not expect to wonder back, for I am done with you."

She chocked down a sob. "Father, I promise it won't ever hap-"

He looked down at her from her spot on the floor, his thin lip curled. "Indeed. It will never happen because we will not bare to witness it any longer. I will not take your powers, if you are to become weak and do as you did, you shall live with the grief and guilt like I did."

The Guard and the commoners, save Lei, left the room, sensing the Kinds wish for privacy. Nevada was only a sliver grateful, for she did not want her friends, family, and people to watch their Goddess vanish.

Suddenly, Lei grabbed her hands with one of his, with the other he grabbed her long hair and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Gasping, she tried kicking Lei because she knew the direction they were taking her, and it made her desperate enough to injure her father's brother. "Lei, no! Please." She whispered with her head hanging low.

Lei continued to look blank as he tightened his grip on both her hair and delicate hands. "Nevada." It was simple, the single word that made her lose all the hope she had.

Nevada gave up, like a coward, and allowed her only family drag her to the Bifröst. The rainbow bridge was going to transport her to Midgard. How would she move about? How would she live? Will she die? The walk on the flashing bridge was a long one, her father and uncle did not mutter a word to her, they didn't murmur the slightest apology. Nevada began to sob when she was only a few feet from the golden dome and Arethan.

Arethan was the protector of the Bifröst, he didn't let anyone enter or leave the small little room that roused suspicion without his Kings orders. "Arethan. You know what to do." Her father spewed cooly, his green eyes narrowed at his only daughter. With a nod from father, Lei threw her into Arethan with great force and spat at her bare feet. The imprisoned daughter hit the man with thick muscle with an _oof!_, the said man softly clasped her shaking shoulders "Come brother." King Everest demanded to Lei and they both left, leaving Nevada watching after them.

"It's okay, child." The protector murmured gently. "Midgard isn't as bad as we often think. It's beautiful there, it snows there, too."

Nevada looked up and clutched his raven fur cloak, her small face was wet with salty tears but her lips trembled into a brave smile. "There is?"

He smiled and stroked her soft hair before stepping back from her hug. "Sure there is."

Nevada backed up some, heavily embarrassed that she held him. She looked around the cold room and shivered at how empty it felt, how unforgiving the vibe was. Nevada, on impulse, reached down, as if to pet something, but only felt the frigid air. Panicked, her head snapped up to see Arethan watching her warily. "Can I have Neuge? Please?"

He nodded. "She will be waiting for you there."

Tears swan in her beautiful eyes, tears of sadness, gratitude, and anxiety. "Thank you." She whispered, like a forlorn song.

That night, there was a disturbance in the fields of Ohio. It was empty of Midgardians but full with dying vegetation, the skies were a simple, inky black. But suddenly, there was a flash of beautiful color and a crack of ear-splitting thunder and there then fell a fallen angel. Granted, she was no angel. But she looked the part. _"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," _said eye witness Jerry Smith. He was driving down the road when it had happened. _"She had white hair, it was real long, and white fluffy wings, and she was just layin' on the ground. Like, she was deader than a doornail. But after a few seconds she got up to this- big husky lookin' thang!"_

Turns out, three weeks later, his wife of twenty years left him and took their four kids to her mom's house. Jerry Smith was fired and taken to a mental hospital in Detroit.

Nevada landed on the soggy soil of Midgard, her body tired and in strong, unfamiliar pain. The pain was everywhere, as if she was bathing in it; her ribs grew tired with every shuddering breath, her spine was sure to have several large bruises with Lei's rough treatment. But most of all, there was pain in her chest, just beneath her breast. Her heart ache with heady betrayal and sadness. After lying there on her stomach, she felt the impressions of her body in the ground from the impact.

Rising up, she gave a soft groan and shook off the dirt and pieces of grass from her outfit. Nevada grinned, despite her emotional pain, when she felt the welcomed presence of Neuge sitting on the dirt, looking out of place with its beautiful layer of pure white fur. She was her gift from her mother, a husky that soon came to love Nevada more than anything. Every god had its weapon, and Neuge was hers.

"Neuge, my sweet pup." She cooed and crawled to pet her. The said pup rubbed its snout along Nevada's pale throat.

A bit later, Nevada found herself walking around that field like a caged animal. The air of Midgard was uncomfortable, it was stifling and polluted. She struggled to take any cleansing breaths; the air coated her like thick honey, making her feel dirty. Nevada coughed loudly and gagged. "Father!" She yelled out to the sky weakly, her arms flailing about, as if to catch his attention. "Take me back! Take me back!" Her cries seemed to be pitiful and not the slightest helpful. "_Don't leave me!"_

"There was a slight issue in Ohio, sir."

Agent Fury looked up with one glaring eye at the timid man. "Slight?"

The man shuffled with his feet and barely managed to keep eye contact. "It seems another God was banished from their world. Thor checked the weather patterns and caught it. He is sending himself to retrieve the issue."

Nick Fury nodded. "Good. We need more allies."

As expected, she would soon pick a side in the war against Loki and his chitauri to save the Midgardians...

Little did they know, she was going to pick the one she fell in love with.


End file.
